


Reunited

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious new robot shows up on Walter Manor's doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPG Secret Admirer/Valentine, curiosity-1234! I hope you like it~ ❤

New robots in Walter Manor weren't an uncommon occurrence. Sometimes they popped in from Kazooland looking for repairs, sometimes they visited from other robotics companies out of curiosity, and occasionally they were built new by Walter Workers experimenting with metal and Blue Matter.

But this robot was different. Nobody was quite sure where she came from and she didn't tell, a wry smile on her lips when anyone asked. She merely appeared on the doorstep, her long golden hair falling in gentile waves down her back.

“I'm here to meet someone.” she said, her voice soft as she smiled at the curious Walter Workers who had answered the door.

“What's your name?” one asked, her eyes wide and head tilted.

“My name is Jenny. And I have to catch up with someone, if that's okay. I need to see Rabbit.” she said.

The Walter Workers all spoke excitedly at once, and several of them rushed off to find Rabbit. The short lived romance between Rabbit and the supposedly-sentient toaster years ago had sparked many discussions among the Workers who lived for gossip, stories spreading while they were all hard at work. Rabbit swore that Jenny could understand her, though nobody confessed to installing an AI system in the toaster.

Jenny's “death” was a tragic event, of course. The broken toaster was stashed in an out of the way closet, and eventually mostly forgotten.

The fact that there was now a new, mysterious robot named Jenny caused rumors to fly, and by the time she was sitting in the first living room patiently, every Walter Worker in the manor knew she was there. That hallway saw much traffic as Workers passed, just a bit too casual as they peeked into the room where the pretty robot with blonde hair waited.

 

Rabbit was sitting in one of the practice rooms, casually playing her accordion, when three Walter Workers rushed in, faces flushed blue as they chattered at the automaton woman excitedly.

“H-hey, guys! What's up?” Rabbit asked, confused.

“Rabbit! There's someone here to see you!” one said, her eyes bright.

“Wh-who?” she asked, putting her accordion aside as the Workers pulled her along, giggling as they gave each other knowing looks.

Rabbit was confused when the three pushed her into the first living room and quickly left, excited whispers passing between them as they headed down the hall. She stared at the unfamiliar silver robot for a moment, awkwardly waving.

Jenny looked at Rabbit, a grin growing on her ruby red lips as she stood.

“You're even more beautiful than I remember.” she whispered.

“I-I-I-I-I'm sorry, what?” Rabbit stuttered, steam curling from her face vents as the short robot walked up to her shyly.

“It's okay if you don't recognize me, I've changed a bit since we last met.” she smiled shyly.

“We've m-met?” Rabbit asked.

“A few years ago, yes.” Jenny pinged Rabbit's Wifi.

The familiar signal sent a jolt through Rabbit's circuity.

“J-J-Jenny!” Rabbit cried happily, hugging the smaller robot tightly and lifting her off her feet. From the hallway, a few soft sighs were ignored by Rabbit as the nosy Walter Workers looked at each other happily.

“I've missed y-you so much! How'd you become a r-robot? She squealed excitedly.

“After I was broken, everything is kind of a blur, really. I think I ended up in Kazooland. Some engineer fixed me up, but before I was fully powered on like this for the first time, they shut me down completely. Then I found myself outside the Manor and... here I am!” Jenny beamed.

Rabbit returned her bright smile. “Oh gosh, I just... I can't believe you're here.... and a robot! I-I-I m-missed you, Jenny.” she admitted shyly.

“I missed you too, Rabbit.” he smile became more playful. “Now, there's something I wanted to do, ever since you admitted you have a crush on me.” Jenny's blue eyes met Rabbit's mismatched ones wryly.

“Y-yeah?” Rabbit said, her head tilting. “What is it?”

“This.” Jenny said, and pulled Rabbit down to her height, kissing her firmly on her pink-painted lips. Rabbit giggled and returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around Jenny's waist.

From the hallway came squeals of delight, which the two robots continued to ignore.

A minute later, the bots separated partially, smiles still wide.

“Hey, Rabbit?” Jenny whispered.

“Y-yeah?”

“It's been a while since I heard that beautiful song you wrote for me...” the shorter bot said playfully.

Rabbit gasped excitedly. “I'd b-be happy to sing it for you, whenever you want me to!” she said.

Jenny giggled. “What would you say if I wanted to hear it now?” she asked.

“I'd have to get my instrument, but I'd be happy t-to! J-just gimme-”

“Miss Rabbit, I've brought your instrument!” a timid Walter Worker said as she stepped into the room, keytar in hand.

“That's convenient.” Rabbit joked. “Th-th-thanks!” she said as the Worker quickly backtracked from the room.

Jenny sat on the couch and watched Rabbit eagerly as the taller automaton began playing softly, voice sweet and a smile on her face as she sang.

_“I only saw her once, but that was all I needed. And I know she's what I've been dreamin' of, and only she will do...”_

 


End file.
